


HTF Music Challenge

by Pantsless_Ghost



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, um music?, well duh it is happy tree friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantsless_Ghost/pseuds/Pantsless_Ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music inspired drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTF Music Challenge

"Let's play a game."

The twin racoons gave each other a look, before focusing on the green bear. Shifty gave a shrug, he couldn't see any harm in playing a little game with Flippy.

"Sure Flips, what kind of game?"

Lifty stared at his brother in shock. Didn't her remember that Flippy had once killed Toothy, Petunia and Flaky because of a hide and seek game? Flippy tapped his chin like he was thinking and Lifty could of sworn he saw a glint of gold in the war vet's eyes.

"How about tag? You run and I'll chase. You can even have a head start."

As Flippy turned and closed his eyes, Shifty seemed to catch on that something wasn't right and looked between his brother and the bear.

"You know, Flips, if you chase both of us, you aren't gonna catch either of us right?"

Flippy grinned and waved a hand in the air.

"I'll take that into consideration, now hurry up if you don't want your head start to run out"

Both twins let out soft gasps and bolted. As Evil's insane laughter filled the halls, the twin thieves separated, each choosing a different hall in which to escape within the maze-like house.

A pained scream briefly drowned out the crazed laughter as one of the twins were caught.

* * *

 

He moaned and whimpered softly as the world came back. His fur was matted with a warm, wet substance, that was cooling fast.

_'Blood, I'm covered in blood.'_  
He tried to open his eyes, until he realized his eyes were already open.

_'Where are my eyes?'_

He felt a sharp pain near his mouth and something tug at his lips, a soft touch that stung what he momentarily thought was torn flesh. He could taste blood slowly filling his mouth and briefly he wondered if his lips were gone with his eyes, before the thought was gone as well. Waves of cold began to replace all warmth, despite the fact he could feel more hot blood drenching his body.

_'Why is there... place... Cold darkness... here?'_

He could feel himself slipping further into this cold, dark place and as he finally fell completely he managed to grasp one last thought.

_'Who... is killing me?'_

**Author's Note:**

> My love bet me I couldn't leave something incomplete, or not finished to the way I'd planned. As with the usual Music Challenge, these will be inspired by a random song and written in the space of that song (okay, so a few will go over the time because it literally makes me sick to leave a word or sentence incomplete (you'd just have to ask anyone that's ever talked to me)). I have a list of songs(picked out from pressing next when my ipod was on shuffle) and I'll put up a list of the songs once I'm done plus some extra's that were created from incomplete paragraphs
> 
> This one was actually based on both the song and the videoclip. I was originally going to say exactly which twin was caught and killed, but decided to leave it up to the reader. I was originally going to have one of the twins escaping from the 'labyrinth', but the song ended XD  
> The last three thoughts (in the italics) are actually lines from the song. The first one was meant to be 'Red blood gets my body wet', but that would of had to lead straight to 'Who is killing me'


End file.
